1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for extending a default model stored in a terminal by use of another model or data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Situation awareness involves being aware of what is happening or what is going to happen in a nearby vicinity to understand how information, events, and one's own actions will impact goals and objectives, both immediately and in the near future. A reasoning or inference engine may use situation awareness technology.
Situation-awareness technology in use of a reasoning engine may utilize a model for context reasoning. For example, a typical type of model is an ontology. A result of reasoning may be dependent on how specifically a model for a reasoning engine is defined. Accordingly, the use of a more specified model may yield a more accurate reasoning result. In an effort to achieve this, more attention has been paid to a situation-awareness technology that focuses on a specific domain.
Recently released terminals, such as smart phones, offer situation-awareness services for a variety of domains, not just for a specific domain. To provide the situation-awareness service for a variety of domains, different models suitable to each domain are required. For example, if a user is at the ‘theater,’ a ‘theater’ model is required to recognize a situation related to the ‘theater,’ As another example, if the user is meeting a ‘friend,’ a ‘friend’ model is required to recognize a situation related to a ‘friend.’ However, it is very difficult for a terminal to create, store, provide, and manage a variety of models for each respective domain.